


Fool Me Twice

by missnoona



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnoona/pseuds/missnoona
Summary: The sequel to "Fool Me Once". Jooheon's been toying with your emotions, but you can toy back.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Fool Me Twice

“So are you guys dating, then?”

“No”

My friend gave me a look like she didn’t believe me, and at this point I was only trying to convince myself. 

But I couldn’t bring myself to say it, because although we did sometimes do things dating people did, other times Jooheon felt like a stranger.

Since our first actual date, I saw him sporadically. He’d text me here and there, sweet-talk me, and if I was lucky we’d go out to dinner, or he’d invite me to the divey club he sometimes performed at, as I’d learned he did music.

At the end of the night he’d ask to come upstairs and I’d say no, and he’d act like he was fine with it (albeit he would whine and pout a little bit, which I kind of liked) then he’d go radio silent for a few days. He had a fragile ego, despite such a tough disposition.

I told him if he just wanted to fuck me he was barking up the wrong tree, and every single time he said that wasn’t his only intention, but he had yet to tell me what those other intentions were. I could never get a straight answer out of him, dressing up his replies in sing-songy jokes, and I’d get frustrated and tell him to stop texting me. We’d avoid each other for about 3 days until one of us broke down and asked how the other was doing.

It was complicated, and if you’re wondering why I hadn’t just cut him off completely by now, your guess was as good as mine. I don’t know why I kept putting up with him.

“Maybe you need to sleep with him” my friend said, stirring her thin straw idly around her coffee cup, shrugging at me. Now it was my turn to give her a look.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re just building up all this tension and putting all these false emotions on things. If you guys just get it over with, it’ll probably be easier to kick him to the curb”

It sounded ridiculous at first, and so very like something I would never do, but the longer I sat there considering it, the more it made sense. Our entire relationship (or lack thereof) was built on false hope and “what ifs”. If we just got rid of all that pressure between us, I could get him out of my system and let it be what it was.

“You know, I think you’re right”

“I’m always right” my friend smiled smugly, and I scoffed at her, but thanked her for lending an ear.

The more I thought about it, the more it excited me. One untamed, explosive night of pleasure followed by me, now clear of heart and mind, gracefully telling him I no longer had use for him, and going about my life, was just the kind of experience I needed, and I’d be purged of all hang-ups and clinginess. It was a great plan.

I felt triumphant about it all week, before anything had even happened, and when we spoke I felt self-assured about it, which must’ve bled over into our conversations because suddenly we were chit-chatting more than usual.

He invited me to a show at a small club where locals were performing, and he’d have a set as well. I had a love-hate relationship with going to these things when he invited me. On the one hand, he looked extremely sexy on stage, sweating and moving with confidence.

On the other hand, it usually got loud and crazy, and girls littered the corners waiting to pounce on any performer that left the stage, especially ones with cute baby faces like his. There was more than once I had stood to the side and watched him get swept up by a pretty girl, and he’d stand and talk because he loved the attention. It always put a damper on my mood, and once or twice I’d left without tell him. This didn’t deter him, though, and he seemed to like it. I think he fed off me getting jealous.

I agreed, and told him I’d meet him there. I made sure I looked extra good that night, taking my time to get ready and even putting on some make-up and perfume. When I walked into the crowded, smoky place, I could see the amazed look on his face from across the dimly lit room.

He hugged me when he saw me, and I tingled all over at his warmth and the thoughts of what was to come.

“You look nice” he said near my ear, then pulled back to give me another once over, his eyes raking over my body and undressing me with his gaze. “More than nice”

“Thank you” I gave him a cheeky grin, then poked his shoulder “you look decent yourself”

I knew he could tell there was something different about me, but he was into it. He liked when I loosened up, like I’d done in the bar that night we first met.

He got me a drink and told me he was on early and would catch me after. I stood in my usual spot, disinterested in everyone else, mostly sticking to my phone. A few passing patrons strode by to hit on me or offer me a drink, which was a little new and something I chalked up to the outfit and make-up. I kindly declined, except for one time when I knew Jooheon was looking. I had to give him a taste of his own medicine, at least once.

When he performed he had my full attention, as he always did, though I didn’t like to admit it. He had such a raw, passionate voice that it kind of made me see him differently in those few minutes he was up there. Sure, he was still putting on a front, but it was an inkling of something more, that he actually had interests and wants beyond hanging around seedy joints and ruining my day.

As always, when he’d finished there were a gaggle of people who wanted his time, but to my surprise he kindly bypassed them all and came back to me.

“You don’t want a moment with your fan club?” I asked, and he laughed.

“Not tonight” he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and guiding me toward the bar. I had one more drink, 3 was good and plenty to give me a working buzz but keep me fully aware. Jooheon hung close to me all night, sometimes pulling me in and whispering things in my ear that made my face feel hot, but I kept my cool.

“You look so good” he said against the shell of my ear “I wish we were alone”

“Then take me home” I said back without missing a beat, and I would pay to capture the look on his face. He paid quickly and we left the bar without another word.

When the taxi dropped us at my front door, he hung around it in an unsure way, since he’d been here plenty of times before.

“I’d ask to come up” he started, lulling around with his hands in his pockets “But usually….”

“Tonight is unusual” I said as I unlocked the front gate to the apartment and beckoned him into the hall. He hesitated, then realized I was serious and followed me.

Up in my apartment, he kissed me like he’d never kissed me before. We didn’t kiss often, only when I was feeling soft and he was being sweet, and even then it was never as frantic as it was in that moment. His lips seared over my jaw and neck before coming back to my lips and consuming me, all while his hands groped and grabbed at any ample bit of flesh he could get his hands on. My nerves were hot and made my skin feel extra sensitive, somewhere between nervous yet eager. I’d never done anything like this.

I took him to my bedroom, not bothering to turn on a light as we fell to the bed. The moon was full and provided a luminous blue light through the sheer curtains, just enough to see what we wanted to see. He slowed down then, hovering over me with an intense stare that made me tremble all over.

“You really want this?” Jooheon asked me, pushing my hair back and cupping my jaw, and I nodded slowly. I could understand why he wavered, and yet was still thankful he asked. It was those tiny moments that hinted there was something else beyond the surface.

That was all he needed to hear as his mouth came crashing back down on mine, his eyes pressing closed with intent. He pulled my shirt over my head and kissed down my stomach until he got to my skirt, and he made work of that, too, pulling the fabric down my legs and tossing it aside. I lay there in my underwear, bare skin to the moonlight, and he seemed to take a moment to admire it.

He slipped his fingers under my panties and took them down little by little, and when I raised my legs toward myself to help take them off, his hands came to hold them there. He kissed the side of one of my knees and his eyes shined up at me.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to taste you?”

His words made my body flush hot and cold and I sank my teeth into my bottom lip, watching as he planted kisses along my inner thighs, pushing my knees toward my chest. I shivered the closer he got to my center and he kissed around there, too, to places I didn’t even know were so susceptible like the spot where my inner hip joint connected.

Finally, a languid tongue pressed flat over my clit and his mouth followed, taking me as wholly as he could into his mouth and sucking. I let out a yelp in an octave higher than my usual voice and he hummed against me, delighted by my response.

His tongue moved in tight circles over my clit as his lips massaged the rest of me, and I felt my eyes threaten to roll back into my head, my hands clamping together. It wasn’t as if I’d never had this done to me before, I’d just never had it done _like this_. I felt like I was on the verge of orgasm as soon as he made contact with my skin.

Without detaching from me, I felt his arms snake up my sides and pull my wrists apart. He guided them to my sides and laced our fingers together, giving me something to hold onto, and I didn’t know it was possible for my heart to melt in the middle of oral.

“Ah, _Jooheon_ ” I moaned out his name as my back arched up off the bed, using his hands for leverage, and I wanted to scream when he took his mouth off me.

“Hmm?” he purred in question, planting moist kisses over me.

“Don’t stop!” I begged as I dug my nails into his knuckles, and he chuckled low and vicious against me before he went back to where he started.

My eyes fluttered shut as my orgasm began mounting again, and I let out a succession of small moans as my breathing became shallow, and I knew that he knew I was close, because his motions became more insistent and stayed in one spot. I gripped his hands tight as I tumbled over the edge, whimpers pouring out of me with every wave.

Even after I was spent, he kept lapping at me with kitten-licks until I was squirming and had to push him away. He laughed, biting my inner thigh softly before he sat up.

“You see what you’ve been missing?” Jooheon asked me with a sly smile as he came back to linger over me. “I would do that to you every single night if you’d let me”

I felt all my muscles tense and then release into a shudder just thinking about it, but that wasn’t the point of tonight.

I felt his fingers between my legs then, trailing through my wetness and over my entrance, and I let out a staggered moan.

“You see how wet I get you?”

I wanted to be angry at him, but he was 100% right.

“Shut up and fuck me” I spat, one hand grabbing his arm and the other reaching down to the hem of his shirt.

I saw his eyes light up at my words, loving when I was vulgar, and he began to bit by bit press his two fingers inside me.

“Like this?”

I groaned at the sensation of my walls stretching around his fingers, but I shook my head.

“You know what I mean”

He continued to press the digits into me, curling them up and stroking the upper wall, which made heat sweep from my head to my curled toes, and a shaky sound left me. He knew exactly what he was doing, and I needed to be more proactive if this was going to go the way I wanted.

I sat up, grabbing onto his shirt and tugging until he pulled his hand from me and lifted his arms so I could take it over his head. I pushed him back, straddling his legs and undoing his belt, and he grinned up at me.

“You want it that bad, huh?”

I pulled off his pants and palmed him through his boxers, and he let out a sigh.

“I want you to stop playing games”

That held a lot more weight to it then I meant it to, and I think he got its double meaning, because the smile faded.

He didn’t have too much longer to think about it, because I had his boxers off now and was stroking his hard length in my hand, propelled by my gut instincts. I pushed my hair back with my free hand and ducked my head to take him into my mouth. A jolt went through him, followed by a deep groan from his chest as he fell back against the bed.

“Fuck” he hissed as his hand fell to my head, caressing the back of my scalp. I worked him with all the prior knowledge and tricks I had up my sleeve, alternating with just my mouth and sometimes adding my hands into the mix, playing about the head with my tongue or taking him as far back into my throat as possible. He let out a string of tiny curses through panted breaths, and I knew I’d finally gained the upper hand on him. At last, he was the vulnerable one.

I came up for air, raising my head but still using my hand on him, and he let out a breathless laugh of disbelief.

“I knew you weren’t a good girl”

Jooheon sat up, pulling me into a ravenous kiss, re-positioning us so he was between my legs. I leaned over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer, then tossed the condom to him. I was lucky I’d had those left over from my last boyfriend.

He prepared himself, and once he was ready he grabbed my legs and yanked me down the bed with a smirk, and I let out a tiny shriek that dissolved into a giggle. He pushed my legs back like he’d done earlier, only this time something harder and larger pushed against my entrance, and I let myself relax back into the bed. He entered me gradually, and sank inside my wetness with ease.

His thrusts were slow and steady, but powerful in how his hips snapped into the back of my thighs, jolting my whole body and making a ripple of pleasure rush through me with each one. He towered over me in a power stance on his knees, enjoying that almost as much as he enjoyed being inside me.

But even he craved closeness, dropping down to kiss me without a falter in his motions. That stare that had mesmerized me the first night now bore into me with more intensity then I knew what to do with, so I held his gaze, one of my hands latching onto his shoulder for support.

When I looked back up at him, iris to iris, I swear I noticed something soften in the creases, and just as I was sure of it, he broke the contact and buried his face into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me, gripping his back and whining desperately into him. I could feel his breath coming out in hot tufts against my moist skin and his motions became harder and quicker, and I could tell by the way his arms trembled that he was almost there . I used my legs to pull him into me, press down on him, tighten my muscles, anything I could do to bring him over the edge.

Finally, I heard his voice crack, a distressed kind of sound that marked his release, thrusts slowing into a stagger, and his body went limp against me. I felt him laugh a little through his pants, resting his head on my chest.

“It hasn’t been like that for me …” he paused “ever”

“What?” I asked, my body spent and my brain foggy with the residuals of our shared contentment.

“That…what we just did…it’s never felt…” He let out a heavy exhale and shook his head “nevermind”

I didn’t know exactly what he meant, but it made it feel like a thousand butterflies were beating their wings frantically against my insides.

Feeling his weight on me, the way he rested just over my heartbeat, I let a hand fall to cradle his head and stroke his hair, and I started to see the vision of post-coital, stronger and more self-sufficient me fading away.

The tender moment ended when Jooheon pulled himself up and out of me, asking me where the bathroom was so he could clean up. In his absence I laid there in the moonlight, sweaty and regretful. It had been nice, but maybe too nice. I felt my affection for him bubbling up inside me and I hated myself for it.

I went to jump in the shower after Jooheon, and when I came back I half-expected him to be dressed and out the door. Instead, he wore his boxers and t-shirt and was quite at home under the covers.

“Are you staying?” I asked with a raised brow as I put on a nightshirt and walked over to the bed.

“If you don’t mind” he said, giving me a pert smile. I shrugged and got into the bed next to him.

“As long as you don’t snore”

He wrapped an arm around me and he felt so warm, pressing himself up against my back.

“What are you doing?”

“Holding you” he said as if it were obvious “do you not like it?”

“I thought you didn’t” I raised my hands and did air quotes “do that with women”

He laughed “I don’t, usually, but this is a little different”

I rolled my eyes, I knew I was being cold, but the fact I didn’t feel any differently about him after finally being with him was making me bitter and angry.

“Did you just roll your eyes?”

“I did”

“You don’t believe me?”

“And why should I?” I rolled over to face him. “You don’t treat me unlike any other girl you talk to in bars. I’m lucky if you go two days in a row keeping in contact with me.”

He seemed taken aback by my sudden mood-shift, but he sat silent, letting me talk.

“I’m the biggest fool in the universe for thinking, even for a second, that I would be any different to you”

Curled up in my bed in the dark after having sex with him was probably not the best time nor place to have this conversation, but I’d been holding it back for way too long, and it was bound to come out sooner or later.

He blinked at me, and when I expected him to get mad, his face drew down at the edges into a solemn glance.

“This isn’t easy for me”

His voice came quiet and helpless, but I was too upset to let it slide.

“What isn’t? Actually treating me like a living, breathing, thinking human being?”

There was so much vitriol in my voice it scared me, and I realized this went a lot deeper than just me and him. This was years of being walked all over by men and, yet again, falling into a relationship where I carried all the emotional weight. That’s why I wasn’t dating anyone when we met. That’s why I didn’t go to bars and play coy like my friends. I was hurt, and had been hurting.

But when I looked at his face now, wannabe hard-ass Jooheon with quick words and charm, it didn’t dawn on me that he could be hurting, too.

“You’re right” he said in an even tone, casting his eyes down and pulling his arm away from me “I haven’t been fair to you, but I don’t do it to hurt you”

He paused a long, quiet moment and the room closed in on us.

“I was just thinking about protecting myself first”

Now this was something I could come to understand, and was probably the most honest thing he’d ever said to me.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I think about you all the time. I want to call you and be with you all the time and that’s terrifying”

I felt something tug at my lips, “wanting to be with me is terrifying?” I asked with a hint of humor in my voice, and he knew he sounded silly, too, but still fought to explain through an uneasy laugh.

“Look, I didn’t come from the most stable background, so I acted out. Love and affection are foreign concepts to me, things I don’t know how to deal with, so I kept my distance from ever having to deal with it”

I nodded, indicating I understood.

“Usually I’d just sleep with you and be done with it, but I kept coming back to you. No matter how many times I told myself you were just another girl, I couldn’t make myself believe it. That’s why I’ve been so back and forth about it.”

This was really all I had wanted to hear. I didn’t even need him to dedicate his life to me or sweep me off my feet, I just needed to know why he kept coming around and if this was just a game to him, or there was something more. I felt my anger melt off of me, and I lifted my hand to brush some hair from his forehead, and then let it come to rest on his chest.

“it’s not like I needed you to fall in love with me, I just wanted you to be real with me, and maybe try dating me like a normal person” I said with a small laugh, but Jooheon looked back up to me as serious as before.

“That’s the problem” he said in a voice so faint I almost couldn’t hear it “I already felt myself falling for you”

I swallowed hard and stared straight ahead, and was aware of how his heart started to thump harder in his chest under my hand. The last thing I expected was a confession like this, when all along I just wanted to know if he even _liked_ me.

“Ahh” he breathed, rolling onto his back and covering his face with his hands “What are you doing to me?”

I felt myself smile and scooted closer to him. “I could ask you the same thing”

He dropped his hands to his sides and looked at the ceiling, shaking his head gently.

“But you shouldn’t be getting wrapped up with me” he said, studying the ceiling like the stucco had all the answers.

“Why not?”

“You deserve someone better. Someone with their life together, maybe someone who works in a big building like you do who can give you everything you deserve”

It was clearly another defense mechanism, even if there might be some truth to it. We were mismatched, but it didn’t stop me from letting it get this far.

“Let me worry about my own choices” I said, linking an arm around him “I’ll let you know if I’ve made a mistake”

He let his head fall toward me, sighing as he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.

“No more games, I promise.”

“We’ll see” I said, and we fell into a gentle silence until both of us were asleep.

The next morning we talked some more, about our pasts and how we’d come to this point in our lives. He told me about his tumultuous family life and how he found solace in music, but with that came falling into a rough crowd. He wasn’t a bad guy, he’d just made some questionable choices, but he’d felt lately that he needed to get out and focus on something like a future. I told him about my sheltered upbringing, how I’d gotten where I was by playing it safe, but missed out on so much life experience in the process. He said he’d teach me to have a good time if I could show him how to be productive member of society, and we joked about it, but there was a nugget of truth to our want for the other to bring something new to our lives.

I asked if we were dating, moreso as a joke, and he said we were far past the point of simple dates.

“I want to be your boyfriend”

“That’s a big step” I said with an amused grin, liking that he was taking his new life changes so seriously, but also knowing I shouldn’t expect a miracle.

“It’s the only thing I’ve ever been 100% sure about in my life” he said so seriously that it made all my jokes dry up in my throat.

“Alright, but if you’re ready to take on that role, you’ve gotta be ready for all the responsibility that comes with it” I said, and he asked me to explain.

“It means keeping in touch with me, answering my texts and calls when you can because you actually care about my well-being. It means not flirting with girls at the bar after your gigs. It means actually doing things with me besides sex and drinking, although we can still do those things, too. ”

“Is that all?” Jooheon asked,“Pfft. Easy.”

“I guess we’ll find out”

“Well, hold on now” he said then, holding up a hand “that means I get some ground rules too, right?”

“I guess so”

“Okay, then if you’re my girlfriend I’d like if you came out to my shows to support me, and not leave half-way through the night. And you gotta learn to let loose more often and explore the world with me. Oh! And you have to wear that short skirt you wore last night AT LEAST once a week, because damn”

I fell into a fit of laughter against him and he grinned down at me. “Is that a yes?”

“Okay, sure”

“Good”

We sealed our deal with a kiss.

He went home and kept good on his word to keep in touch with me when we didn’t see each other for the rest of that weekend, greeting me with morning texts and asking how my day was at night. I was starting to think he was serious about being my boyfriend.

When I woke up Monday morning to nothing, I tried not to think too hard into it, maybe he was busy doing something else. I sent him a text instead, and got ready for work as usual. By the time I got to the office, there were no responses, and my blood was starting to boil. I couldn’t believe after all of that, he was already back to blowing me off.

I was about to call and tell me to stay away from me for good, but when I left the office for lunch, he was standing outside with a grocery bag and a big smile.

“Did you think I forgot about you?” He asked, and when I came up to him I punched him in the shoulder. He acted like it hurt, but I knew it didn’t.

“You did that on purpose?”

He nodded “I just wanted to see if _you_ would contact _me_. Plus, I was busy making us lunch” He said, lifting the bag.

“You cook?”

“You tell me” He said as he sat on a bench outside the building, pulling the bento-style boxes out of the bag and opening up a complete meal. My mouth watered at the sight.

“You get a pass this time”

“Is it because I brought you food?”

“Yes”

“Good to know” he winked at me and invited me to sit across from him. We enjoyed our lunch, humming our approval and enjoying each other’s company. I thought about how for once, neither of us were trying to fool anyone.


End file.
